1. Technical Field
This invention relates to mouse pads and, more particularly, to a therapeutic mouse pad for use with computer peripherals and the like.
2. Prior Art
It is a well known fact that using a personal computer or laptop for extended periods of time can cause significant amounts of strain and tension one's wrist, arm, neck, shoulders and back. This is especially true of persons, such as engineers, architects and graphics designers, who use the mouse more so than the keyboard. Such strain and tension has been related to various cumulative trauma disorders, or CTD. One of the most common of these is carpal tunnel syndrome (CTS) which is caused by compression or squeezing of the median nerve in the individual's wrist. The eight carpal bones of the wrist forms a tunnel, and the medial nerve travels therethrough towards the hand. The tendons of the finger flexor muscles also traverse through this tunnel. When using a keyboard and a computer mouse, these tendons are repeatedly flexed and the carpal bones exert a constant pressure on the medial nerve.
Under circumstances of overuse or improper use, the finger flexor muscle tendons may become swollen, and the medial nerve may become hypersensitive. This in turn will lead to aches and pains in one's wrist, and cause a person to reach a point of fatigue much faster than a healthy person. Common symptoms of CTS include pain, numbness, tingling, or a “funny feeling” in the fingers, hand or wrist.
Another, more common, though less publicized CTD, is shoulder-and-neck-strain syndrome (SNSS). SNSS originates with muscles located between the neck and shoulders. SNSS is most common among people who keep their shoulders elevated or shrugged for extended periods. A typical example of this is elevating ones elbows and forearms at a desk while typing on a keyboard or manipulating a mouse. SNSS can result in anything ranging from a tight neck to a severely incapacitating pain in the neck, shoulders, forearm, and/or hand. It can also result in weakness and premature fatiguing in any or all of these areas.
The widespread proliferation of the computer mouse has greatly contributed to the significant increase in incidences of the CTS and SNSS. CTS and SNSS are serious conditions that can lead to permanent damage of the muscles, nerves and joints. It is well known that heat and massage applications can effectively be used in the therapeutic treatment of injured muscles. Thus, it would be advantage to regularly administer such heat and massage treatments to the areas most frequently affected namely one's hands and wrists.
Accordingly, a need remains for a therapeutic mouse pad in order to overcome the above-noted shortcomings. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing a mouse pad that is convenient and easy to use, provides strain and pain relief, and is light weight in design. Such a mouse pad helps solve the problem associated with CTS and SNSS by warming and massaging the user's wrist while they are holding and manipulating a computer mouse. This soothes and comforts the wrist during extended periods of computer work. By maintaining a relaxed state in the wrist and hand muscles the incidence of CTD can advantageously be greatly reduced.